Skipping Beats
by Lucarioblaze
Summary: Years have passed since Katt and Falco have met. But an unexpected visit from Falco leaves Katt with many unsolved questions. But Katt soon realizes that her real question is- how can you keep a secret from yourself?
1. Prolouge

I'm sorry I was so delayed, but here it is!

Skipping Beats

A sudden ringing blared in my ears and jolted me awake. I was still lying in bed, so I reached out my left hand and felt for the alarm's off button.

Groaning, I lazily pushed up with my other hand so I would be able to see the red knob.

My eyes slowly opened and I slammed the off button. The taunting ringing stopped.

Still blinking from the sunlight, rays shone down on the picture next to the radio alarm.

It was a picture of Falco and me standing next to each other, holding hands.

The memories always came back to me, some good, some...not. I snapped myself back to real life, not forgetting I had things to do. I quickly hopped out of bed, undressed, and went into the shower.

Five minutes later, I came back out and changed into my favorite outfit. It was going to be 26 Celsius today, so I wore something light and comfy. I dressed in chocolate brown cargo pants and a dark green camisole and rushed off, grabbing my identification card, to the Cornerian Building to get a mission assigned by General Peppy.

Since I had no job, General Peppy offered me to complete missions now that Starfox had broken apart. I ran past all of the other animals walking down the street. No one really knew me. Unlike Fox, and Falco...

I snapped out of my daydream as I was nearing the huge, glass building. It towered over me as I skidded over to the security guards.

"We need identification, please." One dog told me. I pulled out my identification card and handed it to the canine. He looked it over, and handed it back to me. I nodded my thanks.

"You're welcome anytime, Katt Munroe." The bullet-proof doors opened for me as I moved through the entrance and to the secretary. She was an old raccoon, and she knew me very well.

"Waiting on another job, Katt?" She asked me in her frail voice.

"Yeah." I replied with no feeling.

"It seems that General Peppy only has one job for you." She said as she looked over the computer for employment.

"What's that?" I questioned as I leaned over the desk to look at the computer.

I crossed my fingers in hope that I would get a job with the Starfox team. But then a fact came to mind- The Starfox team had broke up because Fox wanted to live peacefully with Krystal. They had a son who was training at the Cornerian Academy, and he seemed to be just as good as his father. Slippy Toad, the brains of the Starfox team, moved to Aquas and is living with some other frog named Amanda. And Falco, well, I didn't know his status right now.

"The job is to help a vulpine named Marcus recruit members for his..." She paused and rubbed her eyes before reading the screen to me.

"...new team?" She looked up at me.

"Are you up for the job?"

"Y-Yes." I stammered.

So a fox is trying to take up the Starfox role, huh?

"Meet him here at one o' clock today. He will be traveling to different planets, so it is necessary for you to bring a spacecraft of some sort."

I spun around to glance at the clock. It was twelve thirty. Half an hour before he arrives. "Thanks." I answer, and dash off towards the hanger bay to get my Cat's Paw II. I really wanted to meet this, this guy who thinks he could defend the Lylat System as well as the Starfox team did.


	2. Marcus

Chapter 1

Marcus

When I reached the hanger bay, it was empty, except for the few who had just arrived from Fichina. It was noticeable because of their snow-covered fighters.

I scanned the ships for my dark red craft.

It stood out from the blues and blacks of the other ships.

I opened the canopy and leaped into the seat. The canopy shut tight above me.

The engines roared to life as the ship hovered above the others.

I jerked the control sticks forward and the Cat's Paw II flew forward. I pointed the nose to the sky and made a u-turn to head to the Cornerian Building.

I squinted through the glass of the canopy to see if anyone was waiting there. A red fox, around his teen years, was waiting outside of the building.

I aimed down and pushed the control sticks away from me and landed next to his fighter. It was blue and silver and it looked strangely familiar...

An Arwing!

But...how could this be? I noticed the vulpine waiting patiently next to my fighter and I hopped out of the cockpit.

"Hello..." The fox looked down on the sheet of paper he was holding.

"...Katt Munroe, thank you for helping me on this quest to find teammates for my new team."

"Your...welcome?" I answered awkwardly. "I have a few people I would like to recruit..." He paused, and stuffed the paper into his pant pocket.

"Bah whatever, my dad wrote that for me. I need team members because I'm going to be the new Starfox!" The vulpine cheered.

My jaw dropped slightly.

"Okay, hold on a second. Let me get this straight. You're Marcus, and you are going to become a Starfox team, but you need my help to find members for your new team." I huffed out.

"I'm Marcus McCloud, the son of the leader of Starfox! My dad told me to follow the tradition and lead a team to save the Lylat System from evil!" He grinned. My head was spinning.

"You're...Fox's son?!" I asked in awe.

"Yup, do you know him?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I _do_ know him. My...friend knew him, and..." I trailed off.

I didn't need to mention my relationships with Fox's son. What if he told Fox? That would hurt Falco as well.

"Well, let's get started! My dad said Aunt Lucy had a daughter, so I'm going to ask if she wants to join the team. Next, I plan to go to Aquas because Uncle Slippy has a son I am very good friends with, so he might want to join the team. I need someone older than me to give me advice, but I'm still thinking on that." Marcus stated proudly.

I bet this pup's got the same blood as Wolf. They must have a lot of interaction, because Marcus seems to follow after Wolf.

"I think we should start with Lucy's daughter, because she lives around here, doesn't she? And it'll be easier so we don't waste fuel." I offered.

"Oh! That's a good idea! Let's go!" Marcus concluded. He almost dashed off, but he stopped and walked normally.

"Come on!" He called back to me. I caught up to him and matched his pace.

People watched us walk by silently. Everyone probably knew Marcus, but had no clue of who I was. I liked to keep it that way, but people would start to know who I was if I started hanging out with Marcus. After all, he _is_ the son of the great Fox McCloud. I bet once he gets this team started, he'll be all the talk of the Lylatian citizens.

We continued down the sidewalk, looking for Lucy's house, and silently hoping the requests would help with creating the new Starfox.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short chapter, but it's still a chapter, right?


	3. Aeryn

I'm sorry for the long update timings, especially on MLaF. I've explained everything on my profile.  
On with the story!

Chapter 2

Aeryn

Marcus stopped at an apartment door and knocked on it.

I studied the house while Marcus waited on the steps leading to the front door.

It was a light pink, like Lucy's light colored fur.

I glanced at Marcus as he tapped his feet edgily. His dusty colored hair blew slightly in the wind. Finally, the door opened slightly, and a voice came out of it.

"Who's there?" The feminine voice asked.

"It's Marcus." Marcus replied.

"Oh, it's you!" The door swung open to reveal a gray rabbit. Her hair was curled, and her ears were slightly curled as well, but her fair curls surprised me a bit. I had heard a little about Lucy Hare, the only daughter of Peppy, from the news, but not much was said about her. She worked at a college in Fichina and taught astrophysics, and helped a little in the battle against the Anglar Empire. This daughter didn't look anything like her.

"And I had just come to ask if you'd like to join the Starfox team. Would you?" Marcus finished. "Sure! I'd be happy to!" She replied cheerfully. "What's this kit's name?" I asked roughly. "O-Oh, oh, I'm sorry...my name is Aeryn...Ranee..." She trailed off. "Okay, okay, good enough." I stated. I turned to Marcus.

"Where to now?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the short chapters, but longer ones will come in..._later_ in the picture...  
You'll see...


	4. Footsteps of the Past

Chapter 3

Footsteps of the Past

Now that Marcus has recruited Aeryn, we need to go to Aquas to get the frog's son. Ugh, what was his name again?

Ah, yes, _Slippy_. Slippy Toad. Yeah, he teamed up with that pink frog, uh...Amanda, and of course, helped on the road to defeat the Anglar Empire. They got married and now have a handful of kids, one in particular who wanted to join Starfox, after hearing the stories. Of course if I were married, I'd only bother with one child, but I'm not married, so...

"Hey, Katt! Where are we going now?" Marcus cut through my thoughts with enthusiasm.

"We're going to Aquas, now shut up." I snapped back. Pfft, overly hyper kid that Fox has.

"Ooh, will there be evil snapping fish trying to-"

"No, unless your plan is to swim there. Go in Marcus' ship if you don't have your own." I thought out loud. Marcus and Aeryn looked at each other.

"Eww! I'm not going in his ship! I won't even fit!" Aeryn whined out loud.

"Then you can sit in his lap." I replied.

"Eww, I don't want a girl in my lap! That's something Uncle Leon would do! And anyways, what if the media sees? Then mom and dad would _kill_ me!" Marcus fought back.

"My mom would ground me for years if anything went wrong with Marcus and me!" Aeryn supported.

Ugh, immature kids. And I thought they were fifteen! The media will _not_ see them, and if they do, then it'll be my fault. Wait, I wouldn't want the General over my head, that's how I got this mission in the first place!

"Come on, we don't have time for you to become disgusted about sitting in Marcus' lap!"

"Well, it's not like you've done it, have you?" Marcus quizzed. Hmm, he did have a point, only...

I have dealt with this problem. With Falco. But...would I really tell _them_ about...?

"Yeah, I've done this hundreds of times!" Yeah right.

"Really?" Aeryn questioned.

"Of course I have. The media never caught me, and I was known back then!" I assured.

I was lying, but that was the only way to get to Aquas and for me to get my credits.

I really was caught by the press, but it wasn't really me. Falco was the one interrogated, because he had saved me. I, at the time, was unconscious. I was coming back from a date with Falco after he quit Starfox, but my Cat's Paw had exploded from overheat. I would have fallen to my end, but Falco was behind me and swooped in to my rescue. He had carried me out from his Arwing and the press was there, waiting for him. I felt sorry for him, because I wasn't there to help him with the questions. It had been my fault the ship had overheated, but he still took the bothersome media with strength. He was so heroic, but I wonder what become of him...

"Are you coming or not?" Marcus snapped in my face. Huh? We walked pretty fast to reach the ships already...

"Watch your language, pup!" I retorted.

Marcus ignored me with great skill and jumped into the cockpit. Aeryn followed after him, hopping into his lap, and Marcus closed the canopy. I smirked and jumped into my Cat's Paw II. I started the engine and pointed the control sticks towards the sky. The ship jerked and I was launched to the skies. Marcus caught up and was beside me, and he raced forward. I raised my eyebrows and turned on the communication system.

"Don't go racing off without me, pup!" I warned.

"Okay, okay, but I just want to get to Aquas quickly."

"Or you just want Aeryn off your lap." I smiled. Aeryn laughed at my reply and we headed out of the familiar atmosphere into space.

"I've never been in space before..." Aeryn trailed off as she awed at the sky.

"My dad always trained my up here, even when I was in the Cornerian Academy. But then it got boring and I dropped out. My dad wasn't really mad, but my mom was. And then my parents started fighting-"

"We don't need to know about your family problems, Marcus." I stated softly.

"Oh, sorry..." Marcus blushed and continued to fly.

Hmm, Krystal was mad, huh? I would've thought so. She always wanted the best for Fox, so why not for Marcus?

Marcus turned his Arwing towards Aquas and so did I.

"I'm going to go ahead, Katt. I'll wait for you around the orbit." He told me as he sped off.

"Get back here, you little rascal!" I growled and jerked the control sticks away from me. The ship reacted and I rocketed forward. The small blue planet grew as I flew closer. I looked on my tracking device, and a ship was blinking in the distance, roughly 300 kilometers away. I slowed the ship down and let it cruise. I'd reach there in about a minute or two. The communicators were on, but Marcus was not talking into them.

Maybe this could be a time to ponder over Falco. What had become of him? I'm sure Marcus or Aeryn would know something about him, where he was in life now. Maybe I should ask...

"Hey, Marcus." I spoke.

"Yeah? Anything wrong?" He asked.

"No, it's just...do you know...Falco?" My heart sped up as I said his name.

"Yup, I know Uncle Falco." Haha! Uncle Falco! That sounds so cute!

"How do you know him?"

"Well, he came to this party at Uncle Panther's house."

Hmm, no wonder I didn't know this. Panther and I don't really know each other too well. I saw him at Krystal's wedding, but other than that, I didn't know him.

"What did he talk about at the party?"

"Hmm, I didn't pay too much attention to what they were saying, but everyone kept saying that he should get a life. My dad said he should go talk to someone...err... I forget the name, but I do remember that he quickly protested and everyone laughed."

Argh! Who would that be? What if it was...me?

"Hey, Katt, we're at Aquas' orbit. Follow me from here." Marcus ended the conversation and pointed the Arwing's nose towards the planet. I did the same, and he sped downward. We entered the atmosphere and the familiar tug of gravity pulled on me once again. The fighters flew down and landed on a sandy beach environment. I opened the cockpit and jumped out to land on warm sand. I smiled with content.

"So, this is where Slippy's been living, huh?" I questioned.

"Yup. Now, follow me to his house." Marcus and Aeryn ran off towards Slippy's house.

"Kids these days..." I sighed. I walked casually to where they were standing, waiting for me.

"You're so slow! Walk a little faster next time!" Aeryn snapped to me. I growled and she backed away. Marcus knocked on the door, which was of a light-colored wood. The door opened to see Slippy.

"Hey Marcus, how're you doing?" Slippy looked different then the last time I saw him, which was obviously Krystal's wedding.

"I'm fine, thank you, but can I see Rupert for a second?"

"Sure, no problem. Hold on." Slippy called Rupert's name into the house. The place was rather noisy, actually. Slippy noticed me as he waited for Rupert.

Rats.

"Huh? Katt, what are you doing here?" He asked me.

"Oh, Peppy's assistant assigned this mission to me, because-" Marcus cut me off.

"I'm going to make another Starfox!" He cheered.

"That's very good to know, Marcus." He turned back to me.

"You still single?" He asked me with a smirk.

"Err...yeah." I replied nervously. He laughed.

"What about Falco? Or are you just ignoring him for the rest of your life?" "I'm _not_ ignoring him." "You two had better get together, or else Falco'll find someone else!"

"I doubt he will."

"With his kind of attitude, I'm _sure_ he will." Slippy ended as a ginger-colored frog came rushing towards us.

"Sorry Dad, had to help Mom with the cooking." Rupert apologized.

"It's okay Rupert. Marcus came a long way to ask you something. You know what? All of you, come inside. The sun must be quite annoying to you." Marcus and Aeryn raced inside with Rupert.

"You talk to Amanda if you like, Katt." Slippy pointed out where the kitchen was. I followed Slippy's instructions and Amanda was standing there, chopping vegetables.

"Hi." I murmured. Amanda whipped around to see me. She gasped.

"Hey Katt! Long time, no see, huh? How's it going?" She questioned cheerfully.

"Hmm, nothing much, just helping out Marcus here. Peppy gave me the job, so..." I trailed off.

"Helping Marcus? You mean Krystal's kid? That's odd, for Peppy to give _you_ the job for creating the new team, right? You wouldn't expect Peppy to make you reunite the whole team, especially after..." She stopped.

Word spreads around quickly without the media, it seems, or maybe it's just that I don't watch TV. But somehow everyone knew about...Falco and...the incident. I had broken up with Falco, but that was only because of his egotism.

I had come to help him out in the Asteroid Belt, but he said that he didn't even need my help. I told him right off, "You're an idiot, Falco. I'm never helping you again." And I left. I knew I shouldn't have, but I was so ticked by his arrogance. He couldn't even accept the help of his girlfriend without making some stupid remark. I was cold to him, but everyone was pretty sad after that happened. Krystal, Amanda, and Lucy were all begging me to forgive him, so I did. All my tension went away, and I had fallen in love with him again. He lowered his overconfidence ever since then, but I think it stuck onto him. That's why our relation slowly drifted away, probably never to return...

"Hey, Katt? You okay?" Amanda called.

"Huh? What? Oh." I snapped back into the real world.

"Sorry if I made you zone out there. Speaking of Falco, what ever happened to him?" Amanda asked me curiously.

"...I don't know, but I'm soon to find out. We've gotten almost every member we could get in a day, and I'll let Fox handle the last member with Marcus. I'll be heading back to Peppy to get my credits, and I'll ask him when I'm there." I replied.

"That's a good idea! Peppy is sure to know Falco's whereabouts." Amanda ended the conversation as she poured the sliced vegetables into the steaming pot. Marcus called me from the end of the hallway.

"Katt, we have to go! I have to get home by 1800 hours, or else Mom'll get really mad!" Amanda chuckled at the last part.

"Looks like Krystal's changed after having Marcus. A little more stricter, I suppose." Amanda told.

"Probably. See you later, Amanda." I finished.

"Come again Katt!" Amanda replied. As I walked out the door Slippy was there.

"Good luck with Falco!" He smirked.

"Slippy!" Amanda scolded from the kitchen. Slippy blushed a little before replying back,

"Sorry!" to Amanda.

"I'll see you around sometime Katt." He ended. I nodded my good-bye and headed towards my ship. Another fighter was parked on the sandy beach as well. It had the colors of an Arwing, but no logo. It was almost a replica of Slippy's fighter, the Bullfrog, but was narrower in looks. That must be Rupert's ship.

"Katt! Hurry up, it's almost time for me to get back home! It's already 1700 hours!" Marcus snapped at me before shutting the canopy. Aeryn had to stick with Marcus again, unless...

"Rupert!" Rupert turned his head around. Your 'craft can hold two people, right?"

"Sure can." He replied.

"Can Aeryn ride in your ship instead of her sitting in Marcus' lap?" I questioned.

"Okay." He responded. I faced the Arwing.

"Aeryn, Rupert will let you sit in his fighter, so get out!" Marcus overheard and opened the canopy. Aeryn jumped out of the cockpit and headed towards Rupert's ship.

My work had satisfied the caution towards Marcus, because without a clear view, he had a higher chance of crashing. The canopy closed over me as my Cat's Paw II hovered above the ground. Marcus had started up his Arwing, and Rupert's ship roared to life. Marcus blasted off into the atmosphere, with Rupert close behind. I switched my communicators on.

"Hey Marcus, no crazy driving. It'll be fine if you get home late." I warned.

"You don't get it! My mom will ground me if I don't get home in time for dinner!" Marcus whined.

"Hey, if you're late, tell her to call Katt. She'll understand."

"What? Did you know my mom too?" "Yeah dummy, we're best friends. Of course I know her." Marcus was slightly surprised at the fact that I know Krystal and Fox. The atmosphere began to thin as space had started to grow. But something was wrong. There were two other ships nearing ours' as we left Aquas. The radar was blinking.

"Hey kids, stay together. Two unknown ships approaching, so don't get lost." "Got that, Katt." Marcus replied.

"Hey, Marcus, you need to get home quickly. Mom's waiting." A familiar voice stated.

"Dad told us that your new teammates can stay over for the night, and then he'll get you a nice apartment where all of you can stay." Another voice added.

"Hi Uncle Panther and Uncle Leon! Thanks for looking out for me!" Marcus replied into the communicator.

"Hmm? Aren't you...Katt?" Panther questioned over the communicator. I had to recover from the shock. You idiot, they're not the same as the last time you met them...they're not...evil.

"Yeah, I'm Katt, got a problem with that?" Argh, what a great first impression. You're really going to make some allies here.

"No, not at all, it's just...haven't I seen you before?" Panther questioned.

"Mmm-hmm, at Krystal's-"

"Oh yes, I remember now." Panther cut me off.

"Aren't you Falco's girl?" Leon asked. I gulped. Too many questions.

"Um..."

"Oh, so you are." Ack! Too much information!

"Well..."

"Oh, you broke up? I'm so sorry for you. You two seemed like quite the couple."

Panther was glancing over at Leon multiple times.

"Err, please excuse Leon's behavior...excuse me for a moment..." Panther abruptly switched to a private channel with Leon and started yelling.

I could hear him through the glass air-lock canopies. Something about too much online dating service and becoming the "former Panther". After the ranting was finished, Panther switched back onto the public channel.

"Sorry about that, Katt. Leon's a little-" He tapped his head with his finger. I smirked at the remark. Leon and Falco were pretty good friends in the Academy, but I guess that broke apart when Falco dropped out and joined Starfox. I think Leon was training on Venom with Andross' forces, and Wolf took him in from there.

"So Katt, what do you do in your spare time?" Panther questioned. It seems that Panther and Leon switched places, as Leon being the girl-crazy, and Panther being the quiet one.

"Err, not much." Yeah, not much, just crying over Falco and constantly waiting next to the phone, for his call.

"Hmm, so not much after Fox and Krystal..." Panther stopped again. Was he afraid of saying that Krystal was no longer his? Panther cleared his throat.

"You're now single, aren't you?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Eh, we'll all make it through these times. Right _Leon_?" He stressed Leon.

"Yeah, Panther." Leon snapped back. What did they do after Wolf disbanded the team? Did they drift space, or did they care for Marcus?

"Hey, Panther, Leon, what do you ever since Starwolf split up?" I asked.

"Barely anything, besides staying at home with Marcus and taking up jobs at Corneria." Panther replied. They worked at Corneria too?

"What do you work as?"

"Eh, it depends. We sometimes get a job offer from Peppy, but other than that, we drift from one job to the next." Panther answered.

"We get kicked out of our jobs because we were part of Starwolf." Leon added.

"Sometimes Krystal lets us come over for dinner, because she knows we're jobless." Panther stated.

"We've got no credits to spare." Leon included.

Aww, poor guys, I wish I could do something to help them...but giving them credits wouldn't help the ache inside them. If there was no one to pick me up, then I should pick someone else up. Help them along, since no one could help me.

"Katt, we've reached Corneria's orbit." Marcus broke my thoughts.

"Okay, we'll land near your house, and Panther and Leon will walk you to your house." I said.

"Aeryn and Rupert, you can sleep at my house for the night." Marcus told Aeryn and Rupert.

"Nah, I prefer to stay at my house. I'll come around your house tomorrow." Aeryn responded.

"That's fine with me." My fighter had already entered the atmosphere, and I was coming in for a landing, following Marcus' ship. His Arwing landed alongside Rupert's craft, and I landed my Cat's Paw II behind both of their ships. Panther and Leon's ship landed behind my fighter.

I opened the canopy and hopped out of the cockpit as everyone else did. Marcus quickly ran over to me.

"I think I'm going to ask Uncle Falco to join my team, so you can come along if you like." Marcus didn't wait for my response and he and Rupert started walking in the direction of their house while Aeryn walked the other way, towards where we first met her, at her home.

Panther and Leon were chatting quietly about something I couldn't quite hear from behind me. I quickly checked the time. 1830 hours. We were already late, but I'm sure Krystal would understand. As we neared the house, I scanned it. Hmm...it was pretty big, probably from all those credits Fox makes. Marcus rushed up to the door, Rupert tagging along. He rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. The door opened and light flooded the entrance.

"Marcus, why are you so late? It's already been half an hour that you were away. For this reason, your father and I have decided to ground you." Krystal snapped.

"You will have no interaction with your new team starting tomorrow. Understand?" Krystal added.

"What?! Dad _agreed_ on this?" Marcus was in rage.

"Yes, he's finally got some sense in him. Now, get on inside and finish your dinner. You're heating it up yourself." Marcus glared at Krystal, but that glare gave me enough time to step in front of him, making Krystal notice me.

"I'm sure you'll understand my reasoning, Krystal." I started. My voice was casual and calm. Krystal's eyes widened.

"Katt?! W-What're you doing here?" She was absolutely bewildered by my sudden appearance.

"Oh, let's just say that Peppy assigned me a job with a client of hidden last name, and I ran myself into Marcus." I stated.

"Oh, it's so good to see you again!" She threw herself on me, hugging me. I hugged her back, and we had that best friend female greeting. When she released the grip, she was grinning uncontrollably.

"Where were you? You never came and visited ever since the wedding! We were all wondering what happened to you!" Krystal bursted. Marcus was slightly surprised at Krystal's unexpected personality change.

"I, uh, well..." I didn't know where to start.

"How about a celebration in the reunion with you? It's perfect!" She steered me into the house. Panther and Leon were waiting patiently outside.

"Oh, whoops, forgot about you two. Come along inside as well." Panther and Leon didn't seem offended by Krystal. She must do that often, I'm guessing. Marcus and Rupert had already rushed inside and slammed a door upstairs. Probably Marcus' room.

"Okay, take a seat, and I'll bring the food." Krystal rushed into another room, which I suppose was the kitchen. I glanced around the house. Where Krystal had left the three of us was the dining room. It had a grand eight-chair table, with stunning style and brilliant color. I almost felt jealous of her, but that was because she was married, so she had double the money with Fox. Sheesh, it's no fair that Krystal gets everything and-

"Okay everyone, don't tackle the food!" Krystal said while glancing at Leon, watching the food like a hawk. It was like a restaurant! Well, not like the cheap ones, it was like an expensive restaurant. Like the ones the Falco took me to...before...

"Katt! You haven't even sat down yet, and the food's not going to stay hot for you!" Krystal snapped me back into the real world.

Grr, did everything in my life have to relate to that stupid bird? He couldn't even- argh, here I go again. I'm just going to forget about him for the time being, at least until I leave Krystal's house. I quickly sat myself down and grabbed a plate. I started picking up the food that I wanted with the huge spoons that Krystal had set out on the table. Krystal watched my hands carefully.

"Katt...?" Krystal looked up at me.

"Hmm? What?" I asked.

"You're..." She kept trailing off.

"What?!" I urged her to finish her sentence.

"Umm...never mind." She cut the conversation. I started on my meal, and everything was quiet. I could feel the tension growing, Krystal glancing at me, and Panther and Leon had a, "I-know-but-I'm-not-telling-you" look on their face. I couldn't take the suspense any longer.

"What?! What's the matter?!" I almost screeched. "Katt...you're..." Krystal started.

"Yes?"

"You're..."

"_Yes_?"

"You're...not married yet?" She finally finished.

"What...?" I almost gave her a dumb look, but then I got it.

"No, is that a problem?" I finally responded.

"Well..." Ahh, here we go again.

"Oh, so you expected me to already be married by now, just because you know I love Falco, but you don't know that Falco probably hates me by now and our relationship is going nowhere because of this whole mess that he got himself into. Well, it's not my fault that he screwed it up with me, now is it? I just wanted to help him, but no, he wants to do _everything by himself_. I fly across the galaxy to save him, and he just gives me that stupid 'I'm a man and I'm tough' kind of attitude. I've dealt with it since the Academy but that last time really ticked me off, and then all of you say that the whole dilemma can be healed, and I was foolish and heartbroken enough to believe it. So I forgive him, and I'm smitten with him all over again, but he still keeps that cold attitude with him, and we never got back together, and now my whole life is a mess because of Falco! Falco Lombardi! I hate him! He ruined my life, he ruined everything! He probably doesn't even _care_ about the pain and torture he's putting me through! Argh!" I had subconsciously stood up and was yelling.

Everyone was looking at me. I suddenly realized my ranting had gone too far. _Way_ too far. I had never, ever, done this with friends around, even Krystal. I cleared my throat. I pretended to glance at my watch.

"Time for me to go...I'll see you around, Krystal...bye Panther, bye Leon..." I turned around and headed for the door, but someone was standing in my way.

Marcus.

Oh no! What if he overheard me? He probably thinks I'm crazy now, doesn't he? Oh no, what am I going to do...

"You're staying here." He stated in a clear and strong voice.

"I..."

"...I can't, Marcus. It's a long ride-"

"No way Katt, I know you just want to get home, and think about the whole entire day and how it'll be tomorrow, and-"

"Marcus." Krystal cut in. She had a serious expression.

"No point in protesting, because she won't have anywhere to sleep. And anyways, she has errands to do tomorrow, so there will be no reason to interfere with her career."

"No." Marcus told. Krystal slightly lightened her stare. She probably wasn't used to being back-talked.

"Rupert and I will sleep in the basement, and Katt can sleep in my bedroom-"

"You're bedroom's a mess-" "Not anymore." Krystal's gaze was again lightened. Krystal used telepathy to see the last part.

"And you've set up two beds in the basement."

"Yes." Krystal paused. She then sighed.

"Okay then, but first ask Katt." Krystal and Marcus turned to me.

"Err...okay...!" Krystal clapped her hands together.

"Then it's settled! You'll sleep here for the night, and Marcus and Rupert will have their share of fun in the _basement_." Krystal ended. Panther and Leon had already finished up their dinner, and were waiting for Krystal to tell them to leave.

"Hmm...I'll see you later Panther. You too, Leon." Panther and Leon stood up and headed out the door. Leon shut the door behind him, while Marcus raced up the stairs. Krystal turned to me. A faint smile was on her face. She then burst out laughing.

"I don't believe you! You've actually _managed_ to hold all of your feelings inside you for _that long_? I could literally _feel_ it coming out of you, and I'm sure Panther and Leon did as well, just didn't want to tell it to your face. You know, deep down, you love him. I still love Panther, and I'm sure he feels the same. But I love Fox more, so that's that, right?" Krystal placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I...I don't know what to say, Krystal." I started.

"Oh, don't give me that Katt! C'mon, I'll get Fox to sleep in Marcus' room, so both of us can chat in our room."

"Won't...won't he be offended?" "No, we're married Katt, we can work things out." Those words rang in my head.

"We're married now, we're married now..." I suddenly felt lonely. Oh Falco, where are you?

"Hey, since it's still our little celebration, let's both go to General Peppy to get your credits for today's work. I'm sure you did a great job." Krystal suggested.

"Okay, anything's fine with me!" Krystal elbowed me.

"You're in it for the money." She leaned her head into my ear before going upstairs to change.

"Just like Falco." My back arched straight up as she strode up the stairs. Just like Falco, huh? We must've been destined to be together, but fate has its ways, and for me, it wasn't a good one. Hey, we're going to General Peppy, so I can ask him about Falco!

"Okay Katt, let's go!" Krystal rushed down the stairs as I waited at the bottom. We walked out the door together and headed into the night. The Cornerian Building was just a walk away, so Krystal and I didn't bother with our fighters. As we neared the building, I gazed up at the stars.

The stars, the same stars Falco must be looking at right now, wondering about me. He probably wasn't, but it's still a feat to imagine. I showed my identity card, and Krystal didn't need to show hers. Well duh, everyone knows her, and no one could impersonate Krystal's personality. And anyways, what if someone asked a fake Krystal to mind-read? They would automatically be known as a fraud. As we walked in through the sliding doors, to my surprise, General Peppy was standing there. He had his uniform on, and he was probably waiting for me.

"It's good to see you again, Katt and Krystal." Peppy said at last. I cleared my throat.

"Why did you give me a mission-"

"Let me explain." He cut in. I'm assuming he knew I would ask.

"I wanted you do complete this mission because I wanted you to go around, linking back to your past, seeing that all you look forward to is the future. I knew Fox has links with all of the Starfox Team, so Marcus knows everyone's kids. Marcus wanted all of his friends to be with him in the team, so I made you go around asking old friends for help. Along the way, you ran into the past, your past. That's why I wanted you to complete this mission." Peppy ended.

"Here are your credits." He handed me the pay. I counted the money. I was surprised.

"Huh? One hundred thousand credits for this one job?!" I questioned. I was starting to feel dizzy. How did I have so much from helping that little rascal Marcus?

"After all, it _is_ the McCloud family." Peppy said. What? This was...

"Oh, Krystal, I'm really sorry! I-I didn't know-"

"It's okay, Katt. We've got too much money anyways." Krystal knew what I was going to say.

"Anything else you need to say before going?" Peppy questioned. Falco!

"Oh, yeah, one more question. What ever happened to Falco?" I started. Peppy's eyes slightly widened before continuing.

"I...I was afraid you would've asked that..." Peppy trailed off. I became more alert.

"What? What happened to him?" My voice was slightly frantic. Krystal didn't say anything.

"Well, he stopped by here once to talk to me. He told me that...that he would be traveling around to different planets, and once he did that, he would come back to me. He traveled, and he arrived back here and told me he would be in..." He paused.

"Where? Where?!" I pleaded.

"He told me...he would be in a different galaxy. He told me not to tell you, but...I think it's time you knew." Peppy finished with me in a daze. Falco? Gone? Different galaxy? Just like that? Without saying goodbye?  
"I'm going to find him! Now!" I almost barged out the door before Krystal held me back.

"No Katt! You can't go! It'll be too hard! Where would you even start?" Krystal struggled to hold on to me. I could feel my cheeks heating up. My eyes were cloudy.

"I have to go! No one can or will stop me!" I protested.

"I shouldn't have told you, Katt. I'm sorry for telling you." I heard Peppy's soft voice. I calmed down and turned to Peppy, who had lowered his head.

"I...I didn't think that you'd go after him, but that was wrong. You still have hope, so I'll let you go. You'll get all of my help in your search for Falco, Katt, so if you need assistance, just tell me." Peppy said in a low voice. A voice rang from behind us.

"If you want to find Uncle Falco, I'll help you!" Marcus stated unexpectedly.

"Marcus!" Krystal almost jumped backwards in surprise, but then she got out her serious motherly look.

"Marcus, what are you doing up so late? And what have I taught you about eavesdropping?!"

"I'm sorry mother, but Katt really likes Uncle Falco, but Peppy said he's missing, so I wanted to help her by going with her to the galaxy and finding him! It could be our first mission as Starfox!" Marcus prepared. Krystal thought on the idea.

"Marcus, that's some idea you've got." Peppy encouraged. I was still gaping at how much he had learned about me in the past day.

"Okay, you can go with Katt and the team to wherever Katt's going to go." Krystal told Marcus.

"Marcus? Why are you going to go?" I asked.

"I want Uncle Falco on my team too! But for now, you can help me!" Marcus replied contentedly.

"So, is this an offer to be on your team or what?" I asked.

"Yeah!"

"I'll think about it." I stated. Krystal started out the door.

"Farewell Peppy." She waved goodbye to Peppy.

"Thanks Peppy, I'll see you later." I called behind me. Marcus waved energetically to Peppy as Krystal pushed him out. I followed behind Krystal as we walked back to the house.

"You are in big trouble, mister." Krystal growled to Marcus.

"Aren't I always?" He looked up at Krystal with eyes filled with pure satisfaction. Krystal didn't add on. We made it back to the house and Marcus and Rupert were waiting to go downstairs to sleep in the basement. Wow, they probably had their basement finished already...

"Okay, you and Rupert can go downstairs. Katt, I have some spare clothes you can change into." Krystal mentioned to me.

"That's fine, I always keep spare clothes in my fighter. Let me go get them." I rushed out the door to get my night gown. The canopy opened and I jumped in. I lifted the seat up, and a box was hiding underneath. I carefully opened the box and pulled out my night gown. I raced back to the house and made it inside.

"Well, that was fast." Krystal stated surprisingly.

"Yes, I tend to do things fast." I replied.

"Like I've seen with-"

"Oh, quit the Falco remarks Krystal." I cut in, knowing what she was going to say.

"You read my mind." Krystal calmly added.

"Yes I did." We giggled and I followed Krystal upstairs into her bedroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Super long chapter!  
I've been working on this for _ages_, so it's no surprise it would be long.  
Hehe, I really meant it when I said long chapters would come in, huh?  
Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!  
We're definetly getting somewhere with Katt.


	5. An Unexpected World

Chapter 4

An Unexpected World

I woke up to the sunrise peeking into the windows.

The bedroom was huge, as I figured the last night. It had bedposts and everything you could wish for in a bed. It was grand, and Krystal let me sleep on it! I didn't believe her at first, but she meant it. She slept in a sleeping bag next to the bed. It was elevated on a mattress so we could still talk.

It was a night for catching up with each other. We talked about everything that had happened after our meeting at her wedding. She made one or two Falco remarks, much to my distaste, but other than that, it was very enjoyable. I hopped out of the bed, but I heard a loud thump, and a series of thumps following. It came from the stairs. I straightened up and rushed towards the stairs. I looked at the bottom. There lay an orange vulpine, twitching from the impact.

"Fox!" I cried.

"Hmm, what...? I'm okay...!" His voice was wavering. I rushed back to Krystal, who was still in bed.

"Krystal-"

"I know, Fox tripped going down the stairs _again_." Krystal was not surprised. Krystal sleepily got out of bed and walked over to the stairs. She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot.

"Any explanations this time?" Krystal asked Fox, who still hadn't gotten up from the fall.

"Uhh..."

"That's a no."

"..." I smirked at Fox's new attitude. I guess getting married was a little too much for Fox to handle, wasn't it? Just then, Marcus came storming up the stairs with Rupert following behind.

"Oh, hi dad." Marcus greeted. Fox just waved to Marcus before getting up and collapsing. Marcus burst out in laughter.

"Fox..." Krystal started, before smirking at Fox's foolishness.

"Hey, aren't we going to have breakfast before going on our first mission?" Rupert quietly asked.

"Of course we are! Mom, can you make-"

"Hold on a second." Krystal cut in as she walked down the stairs to help Fox up.

"Hehe, thanks Krystal." He gawkily replied.

"Now, for breakfast." Krystal rushed into the kitchen and began cooking. Fox, Marcus, and Rupert headed into the dining room and placed themselves down. I followed after them. It was silent, except for the sounds of Krystal in the kitchen. Fox didn't say a word. I decided I should start a conversation, but Fox broke my thoughts.

"So Katt, I heard you're going with Marcus to find...Falco." He paused at Falco.

"Yes, and we _will_ find him."

"Don't be so sure. Falco could've gone anywhere. But, I could help you with this."

He handed a small device to me. It read, "Sky Claw Tracker".

Sky Claw...isn't that-

"It'll help you to track Falco down, so you'll have some source of direction. Of course, if he got a new ship or if he carbon-composites his ship, you'll have no luck. But I doubt he would've let go of his Sky Claw." He ended his thought in a trance, recalling the days when they flew as a team.

The discussion ended as Krystal walked in with the steaming food.

"Okay, finish quickly Marcus, you're going to have to start early on your journey." Krystal informed.

"Okay. Come on Rupert, eat faster!" Marcus pushed Rupert to eat his breakfast faster. I glanced at Rupert, who was stuffing food into his mouth, trying to keep up with Marcus. I quickly finished my food, polishing off the last few bits. Marcus was done as well, Rupert somewhat near the end.

"So, Rupert, how's your dad doing?" Fox inquired.

"He has to take care of all my brothers and sisters, all nine of them, not including me." Rupert muttered through a stuffed mouth.

"Oh, that must be quite a hassle."

"Not really." Rupert had finished his breakfast in another chomp. Marcus jolted upward and raced out the door.

"Hey, you didn't even say good-bye to your parents before your first mission!" Krystal called out to Marcus. Marcus came running back and muttered a quick bye and waved to Fox before running out the door again. Rupert jumped out of his seat and chased after Marcus.

"Wish me luck." I turned to Krystal.

"I hope you find Falco." Krystal replied.

"He's probably changed by now. You know, after..." Fox didn't need to finish his sentence to complete the thought.

"I just know, something's wrong, wherever he is now. Something's not right, and you're about to find out what, Katt. He'll be surprised to see you, but he just won't be the same. You can count on that." Fox ended the farewell as I walked out the door, towards my Cat's Paw II. I could feel the rigidity coming out from Fox. Wow, he was that protective of _former_ teammates?

"Hold on, Katt, we need to wait for Aeryn-"

"I'm here already." Aeryn's muffled voice was heard through the canopy of...a ship?

"Woah, where'd you get the new fighter, Aeryn?" Marcus gawked at how quickly Aeryn learned to fly a ship.

"I got one from my grandpa. He said I could keep it." Aeryn's grandpa...? Isn't that...Peppy!

"It's called the Beryl Rabbit." Aeryn added. Hmm...interesting name. The ship was a replica of Lucy's Sky Bunny, only it was a light blue. Instead of hearts on the upper wings, it had golden stars.

"Let's go!" Marcus yelled to the world.

"Quiet Marcus, some anthros are still sleeping!" I snapped.

Marcus ended his rejoicing and closed his Arwing's canopy above him. Rupert hopped into his ship, and Marcus and Rupert lifted off. I jumped into the cockpit of my Cat's Paw II and I pointed the control stick upwards. The fighter hovered up as Marcus took the lead.

Marcus immediately stopped, his ship jerking from the impact.

My eyes widened from the severe wounds that could be caused with such haste. I switched on the communicator.

"Marcus, you crazy vulpine! What do you think you're doing? Trying to kill yourself?!" I barked into the communicator.

"I-I'm sorry Katt, but it's just...I wanted you to lead, since you're the one looking for Falco." Marcus stuttered. My eyes softened to his consideration for me.

"Okay Marcus." I replied calmly. My fighter took the lead, followed my Marcus, Rupert, and Aeryn.

We exited the atmosphere and entered space.

I recalled having the little device given to me by Fox, and turned it in my hands. It was silver, and it had a little screen on it, along with an on and off switch. I pushed the switch and the small device turned on.

On the screen, it read "loading..." and then the screen changed to a menu. Touch screen, huh? The buttons on the menu read track, locate, and...contact?! No way, Fox has contact on this?! I put the ship on cruise mode so I could fully concentrate on the tiny device. I glanced behind me through the canopy, and saw that everyone else had put their ships in cruise mode. I guess I'm really leading them to Falco, huh?

I focused my attention back to the contact button. Should I? Well, Fox said I could use it, but...did he mean it this way? To be able to talk to Falco? But...if Fox knew there was a contact button, why didn't he use it? Well, only one way to find out...

I pressed the contact button, and it made a little click. The screen changed to a loading screen, and then a sentence popped up.

"Error- Unable to contact fighter. Cause- unstable connection/distance transmission". My heart sank, as if it were a brick sinking in water, going down forever. I could feel a lump in my throat. So that's why Fox couldn't contact Falco...he was too far away! Is _that_ how far he went? So far that connections couldn't even be stable?

Grr...connections...my connections with him...unstable...

I shook my thoughts off and pressed the menu button, and touched locate. The device was loading and a screen popped up again. It read, "Match found. Location- Planet Uxx." Planet Uxx? What planet was that? I pressed the menu screen once again and hit "track". A little map came up and there was a path highlighted in blue. I'd better follow the route. I switched on the communication channel.

"Hey guys, I've got a path on Fox's device, all of you have to follow me now."

"Isn't that what we've been doing for the past five minutes?" Aeryn snapped.

"Hey Aeryn, don't get all sassy on me." I growled back. Aeryn always quiets when I retort, doesn't she? I unlocked the cruise mode and pushed the control sticks away from me. The ship flew at lightning speed, but I quickly stopped in spite of myself. Why was I so eager to see Falco again? What would he be like? Would he have changed, like Fox said? I pushed the controls a little away from me, to make sure I got to that planet, Uxx, as soon as possible. Marcus and the team sped along with me. The device read only 800 kilometers to go. I sped faster, faster, faster-

My ship jerked backward from the force of the brakes. The planet, Uxx. I was right in its orbit. The planet was a deep purple with shades of black. Just looking at the planet was sinister. I could hear Aeryn gasp and Marcus shiver.

"Well, here we are. Let's take it down and land on the surface." I commanded. Everyone followed my path of flight as the planet tugged us into its gravitational pull.

I felt gravity once again, but this time it wasn't comforting. It was unfamiliar, cold. I landed and hopped out of my fighter. We had all luckily landed near a city, or...some sort of civilization. Everyone bolted out of their ships and huddled together in a group behind me. I made sure everyone had locked their ship down so no one could steal any fighters.

We warily walked into the town, making sure not to upset the ghostly silence. Nothing was moving. I pulled out the device, which was still tracking Falco's Sky Claw. Starfox and I walked down the bare path leading to the Sky Claw. I stared directly down at the device, so I wouldn't see the alarming surroundings. We kept walking, on and on. The only noise being made was the sound of our feet, softly tapping the ground. Then the screen changed back to the menu screen. I looked up, and jumped backwards.

Falco's Sky Claw.

S-So...it w-was true...F-Falco came to t-this planet and is...living here...? Marcus, Rupert, and Aeryn were closed together, looking past the unnatural fighter. I leaned in the direction their eyes were staring. Right there, behind the ship, was a worn-down house. It had near-black paint on it, and the window curtains were all closed. This...was Falco's new home? Looks pretty old to me- grr, this is _no_ time for sarcasm. I focused back onto the house, which seemed to have no activity from within.

"You go first." Marcus whimpered.

"Okay." I replied seriously.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I know I've got _alot_ of explaining to do.  
I've barely had enough time to work on any of my stories, let alone Skipping Beats.  
Okay, there, I've explained myself.  
Oh, I hope you guys don't mind the stupid name for Aeryn's ship...that took me _hours_ to get something.  
I think that's what Fox personality would be after he gets married and stuff. And as Katt said, it was probably at first too much to handle.  
I'm probably going to get some protests, cheers, and dumb looks in the next chapter. Let me give you one hint.  
"Check out my Interviews."  
That's all I'm telling you. If you think you've got it, just PM me, don't send me the answer as a review.  
Have fun!


	6. An Introduction

Chapter 5

An Introduction

Starfox stayed behind as I walked up to the damaged house. There was a rusty mailbox to my left. On the mailbox, there were some printed letters.

The words read, "Friidom at Last".

Friidom? What was with the odd spelling? I ignored the peculiar phrase and walked up to the door.

I looked back to where Starfox was standing.

Marcus gave me an uneasy salute.

I turned back to the door and knocked. There was no answer.

I knocked again, this time louder. Still no answer.

I grasped the doorknob and to my surprise, the door pushed open silently.

The door didn't creak, which meant it had been oiled, which means that someone _did_ live here.

The house had no light, so everything looked black. I navigated through the dark hallways, until I reached a room with a candle weakly burning on a bedside table.

I listened closely and could hear soft, rhythmic breathing. I could also hear sounds of writing, maybe in a book of some sort. I peeked around the corner to see who it was. Since the room was so poorly lighted, I could only see a shadowed figure sitting on a bed, writing. Well, as I always say, only one way to find out...

I cautiously stepped into the room, but the figure didn't seem to notice. I stood right in front of the figure. He looked up from his writing.

It...was...Falco! Only...his appearance had completely changed. First of all, his feathers weren't the azure that they used to be. They were now a darker, murky blue-black. His feathers were longer. His clothes were different as well. He wore a collared black jacket, which was long and flowing. The sleeves were cuffed. The jacket was unbuttoned, so you could see his black shirt underneath. He wore black pants, which almost covered his black shoes to go along with his design.

"Who are you?" He questioned blankly. I almost gawked at him. He _had_ changed. But I've got to stay calm.

"I'm Katt, don't you remember?" I replied.

"Yeah, I know that, but who are you now? Katt...?" He was waiting for me to finish. I looked almost stunned at him. He thought I had gotten married?! Given up on _him_?

"Katt Munroe." I responded.

His expression didn't change, but I could feel that he had stirred up within himself.

"You're not married yet?"

"Why should I be?" I almost broke apart when he asked me that. Falco didn't respond.

He closed the little book which he was holding in his lap and placed it on his bedside table. Was that...his diary? He sighed and motioned for me to sit next to him on the bed.

I stiffened up. But, I guess the only way for him to talk was if I listened to him. I uneasily sat next to him. He turned to me. I stared into his eyes. They're...still the same blue. The same soft blue eyes that I saw, so many years ago...

"How did you get here?"

"I flew here."

"With anyone else?" I paused. Should I? No, not yet.

"Is...Fox here?"

"No." I blandly replied. Now's my turn to ask questions.

"Are you Falco?" I asked him. This was an obvious question, but I wanted to see how he'd answer.

"To you, yes." What? What was that supposed to mean? Falco didn't give any explanation.

We were both silent for a while, looking down. Suddenly, Falco grabbed my chin and looked me in the eye. His face was just centimeters away from me.

"I can show you the Planet Uxx anytime. Just come back when whenever you want." He paused, and let go of me. I got up and left his room. What should I say to Marcus? I steeped out of the house and Starfox was still there, waiting for me. They perked up when they saw me. I walked over to them, and they were waiting for me to say something.

"He's in there."

"Really?!" Everyone asked at the same time.

"Yeah, but...he's different. You guys are going to have to hide in your ships on the other side of town for now. Just take this device-" I handed Marcus the Sky Claw Tracker. "-and when you need to come, just follow the device. Right now, I need you to run to the other side of town and stay in your ships for at least three days. If I'm not back by then, come here with the tracking device." I finished.

Everyone nodded and Marcus took the lead as the three sprinted off into the distance. I turned around and started walking back inside the house. I retraced my steps and ended up in Falco's bedroom. He was waiting there, like he knew what was going to happen already.

"You've decided to come?" He asked.

"Yeah." I stated.

"Okay," he began. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Let me start from the beginning."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I'm working hard for the sake of my precious readers.  
Well, I'm expecting angry, cursing comments; happy, agreeing comments; and as I said before, dumbstruck comments.  
Interviews go hand-in-hand with new ideas.  
Well, for me at least.  
Leon's a smart guy like that. Right Leon?  
Leon- Yeah! I'm Skipping Beats' number one fan!  
Katt- Have fun with that.  
Falco- Wah!  
I hope you liked this chapter!  
I warned you!


	7. Metamorphosis

Chapter 6

Metamorphosis

Falco and I sat on the bed once again. He turned to me with a serious expression.

"I'm going to begin where we left off." He started.

"And where's that?" "Asteroid Belt." I slightly gasped. That's where...

"I thought you were just joking around, but when I called you the next day...you didn't pick up. I was starting to get worried."

I tensed. Did Falco end up like this...because of me?

"I went over to your house, but no one answered the door, so I assumed no one was home. I asked Krystal to call you to see if you were home, and you were. Now I knew that you were ignoring me."

I do remember Krystal calling me, but I told her I wasn't in the mood to talk. I looked up at Falco, who didn't feel any emotions, just stating the facts about what happened.

"This went on for quite a while, until I stopped contacting you altogether. Fox and Bill were constantly telling me to keep trying, but..."

I could see his eyes slightly water, but he shook it off.

"Apparently your friends were all depressed because of...the...event...so, they were all telling you to forgive me and all of that. So you forgave me, and I wasn't as stubborn as before, but I still...felt..."

He was breathing hard again. Every time he talked about his feelings, he was getting moody. An interesting change from before.

But...maybe he was like this, just was never able to talk about it with someone else. Falco cleared his throat.

"So Fox and Krystal got..._married_...and I saw you there again, but I didn't talk to you. Fox purposely made seating arrangements so I would be somewhere near you. And that's where you noticed me. You didn't talk to me, but you definitely noticed me. After the wedding, I decided to work for Corneria, taking up jobs. After seeing many new planets, I quit and I came to Peppy. I told him I would-"

"I know. He told me." I cut in.

"Right. So I came to this planet, Uxx. This planet was in turmoil. Chaos and disorder was everywhere. When I came here, it was under the power of a tyrant, Lonew Corrup, who was a devastating dictator. He made the citizens of Uxx work under his power, for a very little, unreasonable wage. I, just quitting fresh from Starfox, had plenty of money to survive, but watching the others in pain was just not right. I've...felt...what they felt..."

Falco trailed off again. He lowered his head. Did...did I really hurt him that much?

"...Anyways, I gained the trust of the Uxxians, and they, one by one, began to join my side. Then, I led an attack against the main headquarters and altogether, the whole planet revolted against that one leader. I created a democracy, and things are running smoothly. I'm here to stay, until..."

Falco stopped right there. Until what? Grr, why must he hide _everything_ from me?

"So that's my story. Any questions?"

How does he _do_ that?! A complete change from depression to strict teacher?

"Yes. What is your name?"

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you that. You'll find out."

What?! Are you kidding me?! He's not going to tell me his name?! I know that he hasn't kept his real name, Falco, from my first encounter with him, but what would he change his name to?

Falco turned to me and watched me, waiting for me to say something.

"Hey, are you going to sleep in your Cat's Paw II?" Falco asked me unexpectedly.

"Yeah, probably, since there's no where else for me to go-"

"You can sleep here." I froze. Here? With Falco?

"Not in the same bed, I have a different room you can stay." Falco's voice seemed brighter, like before, but the feeling quickly faded away.

"I...I don't know if I should-"

"Well, where else do you plan to go? I'm sure you didn't come to Planet Uxx for nothing." He hinted.

He _did_ have a point...wait, how did he know that I came to look for him?

"So, what's your choice?" Falco asked again. He...he seemed like he wanted me to stay, but for what reason? I guess I only have one choice...

"Okay, I'll stay with you." I confirmed. Falco had no reaction, which was strange, by the way he was acting before.

"Good. Here's a change of clothes-" He handed me a neatly folded pack of clothes.

"-and I'm ready when you're ready." Huh? What was the change of clothes-

"Oh, the clothes are so you fit into the scenery. I wouldn't want anthros staring at you."

He said that _he_ wouldn't want that. Did he still care about me...?

Falco got up from the bed and motioned for me to follow him.

The room was on the other side of the house, which was quite big, and was at a hallway left of the doorway. He led me in, and closed the door behind him. The room looked exactly the same as Falco's room, only the candlestick was longer.

I quickly undressed and unpacked the clothes Falco had given me.

What? He expected me to wear this?

It was a black dress, long, but narrow, and it was sleeveless. It slightly brushed the ground, making it elegant, and it was accompanied by a black diamond necklace and earrings. The earrings were my favorite out of the whole set, since each earring was just a diamond, which made it look simple, but classy.

I quickly dressed and I noticed a dressing table, so I instantly walked over to it. I looked in the mirror, and I was surprised at my own reflection. It fit perfectly, but I didn't have any type of shoes, besides my suede boots I had worn from the journey to Uxx.

I heard a knock on the door and I rushed towards it. Falco opened the door slightly and handed me a pair of black shoes. They had a bit of a heel, which was how I liked to wear dress shoes. The door closed as I slipped on the shoes. I walked out the door and Falco had changed as well. He was wearing a black collared shirt, with different black pants and black shoes.

Wait, was this-

"Come on now." I followed him outside the house.

The town had dramatically changed from old and beat-up, to modern and new.

I grabbed onto Falco and jerked him back, but he only stopped and leaned his head back so our faces met.

"Where are you taking me? What is this supposed to be?" I asked him firmly.

"It's not what you think it is." I pulled him again, this time he took a step backwards.

"I'm not kidding Falco, what are you doing?!"

"Shh, don't say my name out loud around here. You can only call me that when we're in the house."

"What? So I'm going to be living with you? Does this mean that we're now marri-"

"No, just-"

"Is this a date?" I suddenly asked him.

He paused, almost troubled, and quickly regained his cool.

"It's anything _but_ that." I felt my heart almost shatter at what he said. But then again, he's not Falco, right? But, did that mean...he's given up?

We neared the main city, and anthros started coming out from all of the different shops and restaurants, and waving to Falco. Falco stopped at one place, which was more beat-up than the rest, and walked in. What did he think he was doing? I trailed him into the residence.

"Hey Friidom, how's it going?" One pitiable dog called to Falco.

Wait, what? Friidom? He named himself Friidom? Now, why in the world would he name himself Friidom? Is _that_ what he was hiding from me?

Falco, no, Friidom, no, Falco, just raised a wing and kept walking. Anthros were all glaring at me, suspecting something of me. What could they suspect of me? At last, Falco stopped at the entrance of a room. He walked in, but I hesitated before entering. I have a _really_ bad feeling about this...

I followed him into the room. It was darker than most other rooms, but I tracked Falco's footsteps in order to keep up. He stopped, and so did I. The lights suddenly turned on. I was partially blinded from the light, but quickly recovered so I could get every bit of what he was going to say.

"Katt...why did you come here?" His voice tone changed dramatically, from ominous to loving, like what he was before. Before...

"I came to find you." I stated firmly.

"Why?" I couldn't help stop the tears forming in my eyes.

Falco noticed my clouded eyes, but he didn't react how he was supposed to. I turned my head away, and he looked directly at my face.

He closed his eyes.

"You came because you missed me. Because you expected me to come running back to you, just like Fox did, and expected despair to all end, and life to go on as a happily ever after. That's what you wanted. You wanted everything to end up just like Fox and Krystal. I'm not the same, Katt, and neither are you. I can get by at where I am now. I...I..." He paused.

"I don't need you...now. You can stay until tomorrow, and then leave. Don't come back. You've seen me, I've told you all that's happened to me, now go back and tell Peppy and everyone else that Falco's, not, coming, back." I gritted my teeth.

I didn't move. All emotions rushed up to my throat and choked at me. But I wasn't going to run off and cry. Not in front of Falco.

"Interesting how you've gotten stronger without me. I hope you understand." Falco said at last.

At last...Friidom at last...was this his freedom? Free of me? Was going on in life without me better for him?

"Do you want dinner now, or do you want to go back to my house?" He asked unexpectedly. I didn't respond. I started walking out, and Falco followed me.

I headed back home, no, Falco's house, and closed the door to my room. I changed out of the clothes Falco gave me, and changed back into my original clothes.

I planned to leave early tomorrow, so he wouldn't see me. I swiftly packed the black dress and jewels and placed it on my bedside table. Feeling drained physically and mentally, I hopped into bed and entered a dreamless slumber.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, I'm really sorry for my updating habits, it's just that I got a virus and it's screwing everything up.  
I won't have to discontinue anything, just a little extra work is necesary.  
Oh, the name Lonew Corrup, is spoofing "the new corrupt", just to let you know.  
What has happened to Falco, the good old guy that we see bragging and showing off?  
Attitude problems, and mood swings, he's got it all.  
But what of Katt, who is heartbroken and torn apart by Falco's actions and words?  
Seems like you'll have to wait for the next chapter!


	8. The Return

Chapter 7

The Return

I jolted awake from my sleep, and jumped out of bed. The night sky was still in view, and I put on my suede boots. I grabbed the clothes Falco gave me and ran out the door, but to my surprise Falco was standing there, waiting for me.

"Going anywhere?"

"Home."

"Why is that?"

"Because I want to, and you can't stop me." I pushed him aside and walked out the door.

I left it open for him to see his girl leaving him, and I wanted to leave him in despair and regret that he didn't make it up. I walked across the town, once again barren.

As I neared the other side, I spotted Starfox, fast asleep in their fighters. I knocked on each anthros canopy, and they jolted awake, and their faces brightened when seeing me.

"We're heading off." I called into the cockpit. Marcus signaled a thumbs-up. I jumped into the cockpit and closed the canopy above me.

I pointed the control sticks upward and the ship rocketed off. Everyone followed behind me, wordless. It took a little while for us to arrive to Corneria's orbit, but when we arrived, I stopped. Everyone else emulated my action.

"Hey, I just have one thing to tell all of you," I paused. Everyone on the communicator listened in.

"Falco's not going to be joining Starfox anytime soon." I waited for about five seconds to let it sink in, and then headed for Corneria.

The gravity pulled at our fighters as we headed into the hanger bay and parked.

I hopped out of the cockpit and Starfox followed my lead to the Cornerian Building. As we neared the entrance, the guards just opened the door for us. Wow, I didn't even have to shuffle around my pockets for the ID Card...! The door closed behind us, and Peppy was waiting in the middle of the lobby.

"It's good to see you, Katt. You too, Starfox." Peppy saluted the Starfox Team, and they all giggled, including Marcus. I cleared my throat.

"Falco...is no longer Falco."

"What do you mean?" Peppy's voice was filled with confusion.

"What I mean, is this-" I started.

"Falco has decided to live on the Planet Uxx, until...well, he has his reasons, but he refuses to tell me. He has also-" I stopped myself.

I shouldn't tell Peppy that he changed his name, should I? What if there's investigation, and his planet, that he has to himself, will be destroyed, just because of me?

"Falco has a completely new attire, and a new personality as well. He's no longer brash and showy; he's withdrawn to himself, and is quixotic when he wants to be. He's absolutely abstract, he's not even near realistic. He told me to never come back, and to tell you and everyone else what he's become." I ended critically. Peppy was silent for a few moments, thinking about my summary of Falco. He sighed.

"I'm going to send the Cornerian Air Force to investigate the area- obviously someone is influencing him to do this. You and Starfox can stay on Corneria and just wait for the news. Okay?"

What? They were going to send the Cornerian Air Force to Uxx?! What have I done?!

"No!!" I bursted as Peppy turned around to head for the elevator.

"Hmm?" I quieted down.

"D-Don't take the Cornerian Air Force to Uxx...please..." I pleaded.

"Katt, this is a serious matter. Some things must be done, for the sake of who you love. I'll be off." Peppy spun around to head for the elevator. I watched without protest as he didn't look back. I started heading out the door. Starfox followed me in curiosity as I headed for my house.

"Where are you going, Katt?" Aeryn asked me softly.

"I'm going home, and then I'm setting off in the night."

"Setting off to where?" Rupert questioned.

"Uxx."

"Back there? But why?" Marcus' voice was filled with horror.

"I..."

Should I tell them?

"I want to check something out."

"But Gramps told us not to go there...!"

"I'll be okay." The Starfox Team stopped as I took out the keys to my house.

"Good luck saving Falco." Marcus called as he turned around and headed for his house, as everyone else followed.

I froze. How did he...?

...He probably got telepathy from Krystal, because...he's done that _a lot_.

More times than I could count.

I opened the door and stepped in. The air conditioning had automatically turned on, since it was humid outside.

My footsteps disturbed the silence of my bedroom. If I was to be heading back to Uxx, I would need clothes to match the setting.

I shuffled through my wardrobe and found black cargo pants and a black camisole.

Along with it, I grabbed a black jacket that went down to my hips and black suede boots. I swiftly changed into the outfit and looked it over.

It would suit, and I would be unnoticeable amongst the citizens.

I grabbed a pair of black sunglasses and slipped them into my pocket. I opened the curtains of the large window next to my bed, and stared out towards the sky.

It was, as luck would have it, a new moon, so the sky was dark, other than the twinkling stars in the night.

I closed the curtains and closed my eyes.

Falco...I was going to do this for him. Maybe I could change him, change him back to what he was before, and maybe, just maybe, we _would_ end up like Fox and Krystal, forever in an endless pool of admiration, never to be separated again...

I shook off my thoughts and started out the door. Before I forgot, I grabbed a metal box sitting on my dining table. My footsteps made no noise as I paced to the hanger bay. I then opened the box.

Carbon composite.

I was going to use it for carbon-compositing my fighter, so no one would be capable of seeing it on radar.

I started rubbing my spacecraft down with the material, and after a good five minutes, my Cat's Paw II gleamed.

I placed the carbon composite back into the box, and opened the canopy. I jumped in and the canopy closed shut above me.

I had already memorized the path to Uxx, so I wouldn't need the Sky Claw Tracker. I turned on my ship, and the engines roared to life. It hovered above ground, and I lifted off. I used the booster and pushed the control sticks away from me, and my fighter sped away into the darkness.

I would save Falco, even if it meant going against the rules.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rather short, but I think all of you needed something like that once in a while.  
And anyways, I had to cut it off because then the next chapter wouldn't make sense!  
Hmm, I wonder what that means...?  
You'll just have to wait and see!  
Right now, there's a rainstorm in my head and there's Memorial weekend, so I'll be working hard!  
I hope you enjoyed!


	9. Together as a Team

Chapter 8

Together as a Team

The next morning, I woke up in the new apartment mom and dad bought for the Starfox Team. Everyone had their own room, and the apartment was more like a suite, probably since my parents wanted me to start off affluent.

I pushed myself out of bed and headed towards the kitchen. Aeryn told me last night that she was somewhat decent at cooking, so she offered to make breakfast.

There she was, fully concentrated on the stove and frying pan.

I was feeling bored, so I plopped down on a sofa and turned on the TV. The channel was set on the news. It was 0930 hours, but something was being featured on the news.

"...and Katt Munroe, a young feline anthro, was found disobeying orders by the General. She and the Starfox Team set off on their first mission to find her ex-boyfriend, Falco Lombardi, on the planet Uxx, and she had come back from Uxx and received orders not to return to the planet so that the General could perform investigation of the planet. She set off just last night, and her ship is nowhere to be found. Cornerian officials are now suspicious of her, and now suspect her of activity involved with Mr. Lombardi and the rest of the Uxxian citizens. We will have further information after the break-" I switched off the TV instinctively.

Katt? Gone to Uxx without permission? Well, I checked her mind last night, and she was full of distress and unpleasant thoughts, so she was obviously planning to go to Uxx.

But how could she have actually done it? I didn't think she would have _that_ much power to overcome her loyalty to Corneria.

Though, I'm sure Uncle Peppy won't be very mad about her action. He knew it was going to happen, as I had also felt last night, and he probably has something up his sleeve to do about it.

"Hey, you hear that Marcus? Katt's headed to Uxx, and we've got nothing to do about it." Aeryn spoke to me as she set plates on the dining table.

"Don't be so sure," Rupert called as he strolled out of his bedroom.

"They could be coming any second now to get the scoop on how we're involved-" The doorbell rang and shook us all to our feet.

"What'd I tell ya...?" Rupert stated. I rushed towards the door and peeked through a window to see who it was. Sure enough, it was the press, patiently waiting outside.

"Grr, little rats picking on a group of teenagers..." I snarled through my teeth. I relaxed myself and casually opened the door.

"Hello there, Mister Marcus McCloud, but we have-"

"Yeah, I heard. What's the deal?" I faked my grouchiness. Aeryn and Rupert caught on and pretended to look drowsy and tired.

"Well, we've noticed you've been quite involved with a feline named Katt Munroe, and you've recently-"

"Hey, didn't your parents ever tell you, 'you need your ten hours of sleep, go to bed'? My parents would shoot me if they found out I didn't get a good rest." I muttered crankily.

"Well, we have some questions-"

"Look, if you're not getting my point, what I'm trying to say is, _get out_!" I snapped. The reporter was slightly stunned, so to add the final touch, I slammed the door. I swiftly locked the door and leaned my back against the door. I slowly slid down, and smiled with content. All of us started laughing at how hilarious that situation was.

"That was epic."

"Yeah, we totally pwned them."

"That should teach them a lesson!" I got up and ambled over to the dining table. I took a seat and looked down at the slightly burned pancakes.

"Sorry, I-"

"Yeah, that's fine. At least it's decent enough to eat." I cut in. Aeryn paused, and began to cut the pancakes with her knife.

I quickly got up to wash my hands and began tearing the food apart with my paws. Aeryn and I finished quickly, but Rupert was still munching at the last bits.

"Are you _always_ this slow?"

"Yeah." Rupert muttered through his mouth.

After he finished, we all went back to our bedrooms and changed out of our night clothes. I changed into the usual attire of my dad when he was fighting the Aparoids with my mom. It was a green jumpsuit with bold red stripes, and a metal bullet-proof vest. Along with that were sleek metal boots and heavy-duty white gloves. I walked out of my bedroom, and everyone else was dressed.

"I think we've got ourselves a mission in our hands. Don't you think?" I spoke the question into open air.

"What do you mean?" Aeryn questioned.

"What I mean, is that Katt is going to Uxx to warn Falco of the Cornerian Air Force coming to get him, right? So...maybe _we_ can go along too! What do you think is more important, restoring Falco to former glory or investigating Uxx for signs of influence? You _heard_ what happened to Falco from Katt last night. Don't you think we should try to resurrect Falco, and protect Katt from attack of the Cornerian Forces?" I looked at Aeryn and Rupert with question. Were they going to join the fight, and help me on Uxx, or would they go and warn Uncle Peppy of my coming to Uxx?

"I'm in it, even if it means we're going against the most powerful forces in Lylat." Rupert confirmed.

Aeryn was still thinking.

"If you don't want to go, that's okay Aeryn-"

"No! I'm going to go! I may be Peppy's granddaughter, but I can still fight!" Aeryn chanted.

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" I agreed.

"If we're going to go to Uxx, we're going to need armory to protect us. I have my dad's Blaster. What about you guys?" I questioned.

"I have a machine gun." Rupert answered. Aeryn had a miserable look on her face.

"All I have is a water gun."

"Err...that's not exactly..." I tried to find the right words to say.

Uncle Panther taught me that you must never, ever hurt a girl's feelings, even if you don't like her. I wonder where he learned all of that...

"Here, I'll lend you my Blaster, Aeryn." Rupert quickly stated as he rushed to his room. He came back and handed Aeryn his Blaster.

"Okay, now we're all ready. We're taking on Lylat, but we're doing it for Katt and Falco. Let's go, Starfox Team!" I cheered.

"Uh...what was with the last part...?" Rupert asked stunned.

"Oh...I've always wanted to say that..." I muttered.

"Oh well, come on!" I ended as all of us rushed out the door towards the hangar bay, ready to assist Katt, Falco, and all of the Uxxian citizens form the Cornerian Air Force.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, a short chapter, but I needed to get the plot for what Starfox was going to do down.  
Just to lighten the mood, I added that segment, though I'm pretty sure it had nothing to do with the fanfic itself...  
C' mon, they're fifteen, cut them some slack!  
I hope you enjoyed!


	10. We Meet Again

Chapter 9

We Meet Again

I landed my Cat's Paw II on the surface of Uxx, one or two kilometers away from Falco's house. I opened the canopy and grabbed my Blaster as I jumped out. I quickly fixed the jacket I was wearing and started pacing to Falco's house.

It was around afternoon, and anthros were bustling around the plaza of Uxx.

Not that I cared.

I walked up to his house and glanced at his Sky Claw. It...wasn't dirty anymore. I guess he must've cleaned it after I left.

I knocked on the door, and waited for a couple of seconds before he opened.

"You're back." He concluded, as he let me inside.

"Falco." I started. He looked at me in question, as he noticed my voice tone.

"They're coming to get you."

"Who?"

"The Cornerian Air Force. They think you're being influenced by some criminal and are coming to investigate Uxx." Falco's eyes narrowed at me.

"Why'd you tell them?!"

"I thought you _told_ me to go back and tell Peppy. Didn't you??" I quizzed. Falco silenced himself.

"You're lucky I came and warned you. You would've been sitting in the Cornerian jail if it weren't for me." I snapped. Falco's eyes were filled with clemency. There was a long pause.

"T-Thank you..." He almost whispered. My eyes softened on him. A faint smile crossed my face. He...he said...

Falco turned his face away from me.

"I..." He started.

"Never mind." What? What was he going to say?

"Are..." He thought on his words.

"Are you going to leave now that you've warned me?" I was speechless.

A complete change?! Wait...he...he's doing this to be stubborn! Isn't he?

"Falco...what are you going to do about them coming to get you?" I asked.

"I'm still thinking about that. I may have to call for the help of the Uxxian army to defeat them."

"You're going to fight the strongest military force in the Lylat System?!"

"It's the only thing I can do. But trust me-" He paused to hold my hands in his feathery palms.

"-My military forces are not just your average forces. I've taught them something that will help them win." Falco's eyes narrowed and he turned away from me towards the clear sky.

"Are you going to help me fight them...?" Falco asked tenderly. Should I?

"It's okay if...if you don't want to. You can go back to Peppy, and, and...fight...fight against...me." Falco had a wounded look on his face. He...he didn't want to fight me. But why? Did he still love me?

"I'll fight with you. I'll help you save Uxx from Corneria." I stated. Falco's eyes slightly lit up, but then quickly died.

"Whatever." How long is he going to keep this up?

"If you're going to be fighting with me, you're going to need proper armor."

"I don't need junky armor!" I retorted.

"No, it won't wear you down. And, you need a sign to show you're fighting for Uxx." He pulled out a notebook and grabbed a pencil from his bedside table. He swiftly flipped to a blank page and sketched out a symbol. It was a four-pointed star, much like a ninja star, but the points were narrower and a bit longer.

"You're going to have to show this mark somewhere on your clothing, so that the Uxxian army won't attack you, thinking you're an opposing force or spy." Falco explained.

"Sure. I'll go do that right now." I started walking to my former bedroom.

I opened the door and the room was still neat and organized. But on the bedside table, there was a black ribbon, made from silk.

Next to it was a tough piece of white fabric. I could use it to show my signal, couldn't I? I'm sure Falco wouldn't mind.

I looked through the drawer of the bedside table and found a pair of scissors. I started cutting out the symbol that Falco had drawn for me, and searching for a needle and thread. I grabbed the needle and a spool of white thread and began to sow the fabric to the silk ribbon.

I finished and plopped onto the bed to think about where to tie or wear the ribbon. Where would I be able to signify that I was allied with the Uxxian army? And then it hit me.

I could cut the ribbon into four parts, and sow two pieces where my tail is, and sow the other two around the bottom of my pants, so it would be tasteful and the army would be able to see my alliance with Uxx. I quickly took off my pants and began to sow it on. It took me about fifteen minutes to finish, but when I was done, I walked back to Falco's room.

He wasn't in there, so I guess he's just taken a stroll outside. What was that journal he had drawn the picture in? He seems to be quite the artist, not like before.

I had seen the same journal when I had first "reunited" with him.

Maybe...maybe it holds the reason why he shows no interest in me. I silently hunted for where his notebook could be hidden. I looked inside his drawer, and there it was! I gently pulled it out and flipped through the pages. There was one page with writing, so I started reading.

_Day One_

_I've now arrived on this planet, Uxx, and I'm still dreaming about what could've been if I didn't leave. Katt...I don't think I deserve her anymore. I'm just too stubborn for her, and I get on everyone's nerves. I no longer have any right to be around Corneria, or Lylat, for that matter. But, what will I become here, on Uxx? I still haven't come up with a name, so no one will recognize me, but what can be my living? Everyone here does not live like what everyone did on Corneria. Under Lonew, nothing is right. Everything here is backwards, but no one will even try to fix it. I loved her so much, but that love was for nothing, because I'm not wanted. Sorrow, I'll live off my sorrow. I will never love again, because all the love in me has been drained. Pain is my source of energy. I'll never forget what role I play in this new world. My role is to teach others to grow stronger with the hurt they've gained from others, because misery is the strongest of all.  
Sorrow will prevail._

My eyes filled with regret and realization.

I, was the one to destroy him.

Katt Munroe. I destroyed what was most important to him- his heart. How could I have done such a thing?

No, it...it wasn't me. It was just that one event, not me.

Not...not me.

No...no...it couldn't have been me...

I pushed the unpleasant thought out of my mind, but I still couldn't stop thinking about it. It's not me. Not...me. I placed the notebook back where I had found it and waited for Falco to return. My mind blank, I fell asleep in his bed, no longer holding dreams to my heart.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahh! Summary alert!  
Sorry for the late update, is it late?  
Next chapter is a little lighter on the heart...ooh, that would make a good line in Skipping Beats... *scribbles down phrase*  
I am working on the Interviews, so all of you should pipe down a little...okay, run wild. No, stop running!  
Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
